Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Back To Barian
by dragonwolf416
Summary: Six months has passed since the number war. Yuma and the others have become use to their live until Yuma runs into someone. The person is a girl named Siri and she need help. Yuma and his friends decide to help Siri and her father. While the group runs into the normal problems, the former Barian Emperors have to decide whether or not to become Barians again.
1. Chapter 1

**Vector: **You are really going to try this story while you have other stories that aren't complete.

**Dragonwolf:** Yes.

**Siri:** Vector she can do other stories other than Barian Parodies.

**Dragonwolf: **Thanks Siri

**Vector: **Yeah, Yeah Siri do you know where Miza is?

**Siri: **No but say that name again and you will wish you were still part of Don Thousand.*_ glares_*

**Vector: ***_whimper and backs away_*

**Siri: **Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexel if she did I would be in it.

* * *

Six months has passed since the number war. Yuma and the others have become use to their live until Yuma runs into someone. The person is a girl named Siri and she need help. Yuma and his friends decide to help Siri and her father. While the group runs into the normal problems, the former Barian Emperors have to decide whether or not to become Barians again.

Chapter 1: life right now

* * *

The sound of footsteps hitting cement echoed throughout the city of Heartland as a young 14 year boy ran as humanly possible down the road. "I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it" the boy said while brethren very hard. He had mostly black hair that spiked at the end with red bangs that stuck up in two parts. Red eyes look up at the don't walk sign. Tan skin was under a white shirt with green trim, a blue tie, blue pants and brown shoes. A golden key shaped pendant bounce up and down on his chest. Once the light turned green Yuma Tsukumo ran across the street. Yuma continued to run only slowing down for a voice that called his name.

"Hey Yuma"

Yuma look to his left and saw one of his friends. Like Yuma the boy was 14 had black hair with a green bang and wearing the same uniform. There were differences in the uniforms like a red cap, and black suspenders which feature round, metal orbs that hid light colored skin. Bronk Stone grind at Yuma and said "Do you think you can win?"

"Do you need to ask" Yuma said despite that he was breathing hard.

Bronk just grind "See you at school" he said then took off on his skateboard.

" I'm feeling the Flow" Yuma yell as he jump in to the air.

* * *

Once at Heartland Academy Yuma slump down to the ground. "Did I make it?" Yuma asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yup" A voice said.

Yuma look up to see another one of his friends. The person was a dark skinned 14 year old boy that was like Yuma wearing the same uniform with the addition of three rings on his hand. The boy's Brown hair look like tentacles and cover one of his green eyes.

"Alito" Yuma said happily jumping up and hugging his favorite dueling friend.

Alito grind and hugged Yuma back. "You ready for our duel after School?" he asked as the two boys walk into the school.

"You know it" Yuma said. They enter their classroom where more of Yuma's friends were sitting.

Bronk was sitting with three more boys that were 14 and three girls also 14. Like all the second year students they were wearing a green uniform. the only difference was that the girls had shirts not pants.

"Wow Yuma you're on time" one of the girls said. She had cream colored skin and green hair that was lighter in the front and most of her hair was tied up in a bun on one side of her head with a pink ribbon. Her hazel eyes were wide with surprise.

"I can be on time, Tori" Yuma said sounding annoyed and folding his arms.

"Though you're not a lot more of the time, Yuma" one of the other boys said as he adjusted his round green glasses. This boy had light colored skin and brown hair the ended at a point on both sides of his head. The only difference is his uniform was the blue hat with a yellow star on it, "You must be flip today" Flip add with a smirk.

"Hey"

"Well i think Yuma has purfic timing" one of the last girl said . She had pale skin, silver hair and green eyes that were under square-framed glasses. She had hair clips that made it look like she had cat ears.

"Cathy all of us can agree that Yuma can be late more than on time" one of the other boys said. He had blue and black hair in a blow cut, pale skin, and green eyes and like Flip the boy was smiling.

"Is very one against me" Yuma yelled jumping up in frustration.

"Yup" can the reply from the last two people in the group. The girl had red hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. The boy had pale skin as well and short, pink hair which curls slightly at his neck and emerald green eyes.

"Caswell ,Trey , Anna" Yuma groaned as he slumped in his sit. Everyone of his friends just laugh.

By lunchtime the day went as it usually did which included Yuma falling asleep at his desk.

"So Yuma was on time, but he fell asleep?" a 15 year third year girl asked. She had blue hair with littler blue bangs, pale skin, and dark pink eyes. The girl's uniform was like the second year female one, but blue. She also had a ring on her finger.

"That right Rio" Tori said with a nodded.

"Being on time that's not like Yuma" The largest of the group said as he broke a cookie in half. This Boy was about 15-16 years old. Dark skin and had a green mohawk with small green lightning bolt on the left side , dark brown eyes, like Bronk he had suspenders that had small wings on his back. He had black fingerless gloves and a G belt buckle. His uniform was like Yuma's but blue.

One half of the cookie was give to a brown and black raccoon- dog. After eating a bit of the cookie the raccoon- dog said "Girag is right".

"Ponta" Yuma said sounding like he was crying. "Why is everyone against me today"

"Because you never on time" the last of the third years said. He had hair like Alito but purple and they look more like pigtails as well what could be called a small light blue crown on his forehead. The boy had pale skin, blue eyes and a look that said 'don't talk to me'. Like the others he had on a blue uniform with a shark tooth- shaped locket around his neck.

"Shark you too" Yuma wined.

"Reginald" Rio said sounding annoyed.

Reginald or Shark just snorted.

A beeping noise came from Rio's bag. She quickly grab the bag and pulled out two white things one a device that look like a crystal, the other was a device with a lens that was flashing a telephone number. After looking at the number Rio work quickly to attach her duel pod and duel gazer together. Once that was done a picture of a 16 year old grayed hair bespectacled boy appeared.

"Hello everyone is this a bad time?" the boy asked. Form what could be seen of his clothes he was wearing a black vest over a white shirt under a white fur line coat.

"Dumon" was said by almost all of the group in a happy tone.

"No Dumon it isn't" Rio said with a smile. "Did the team find something?"

"Yes they did" Dumon said reaching for something which was three photographs.

The photos were of a brown rock wall with ancient writing and what look like three dragons. The dragons were color black, white, and gray. One of the photos had what look like a human in the middle of the dragons. Another two stone balls and a gray scale.

"Wow, Mizar must love the fact that the caves have to do with dragons" Alito said after a minute.

"I am" The group saw a new boy about 17 with blond hair, pale skin and blue eye come in to the frame. he had wing-shaped extension in his hair with a long golden earring on the left side of his hair, attached to a smaller wing. He also had red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes. Like Dumon he was shown from the chest down in a white-gray fur coat.

"Hi everyone" a cheerful voice to the left said.

"Vector" everyone said after looking left.

Vector was a 14-15 year boy with orange spiky hair, fair skin and purple eyes. He had on a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants and a school bag. Vector walk over to the group and sat down.

"Vector you did hand in your homework right?" Rio asked.

"Of course" Vector said then he look at the video screen and the photos "Is that a legend?" he asked.

"Kazuma believes it is" Dumon said. Yuma eye lit up at the mention of his father.

"Can anyone read the legend? " Shark asked.

"No one is the team" Mizar said. "And village people can't either"

"Aww" vector said. Mizar rolled his eyes.

"The Village people may not be able to" Dumon said "but that does mean they know what the legends is about"

"What is the legend about?" Trey asked for everyone.

Dumon took a breath before starting the legend's story " Long ago a meteor crash into a mountain. The meteor had cared a being that came from a world beyond the stars, a mighty dragon. The local people didn't go to the mountain for they were afraid of the beast, but one young girl, who wasn't like the others, wasn't afraid. She went to the cave in the mountain sat down and talk to the dragon. The dragon was confused by the girl. Everyone else didn't come to the mountain let alone come to talk. The dragon grow close to the girl, but one day she didn't come. The dragon know that even if the girl wasn't well she still came. So for the first time the dragon left the cave. It was night and no one saw the beast. In the village center it found the girl murder. In its rage from losing it only friend. The dragon split itself into a white dragon and a black dragon. The two dragons started disordered the village until two boy ran in front of them. The boys like the girl were not afraid. Each of the boys lead the two dragons to the corps of original dragon. Once there the corps move because a small part of its soul had stay in its body. The boys told the three dragons that the girl was their big sister. They also told the dragons that their sister was killed because she went to the mountain. The corps dragon told the boys to gather their friend and go to the cave then the dragons left. the children of the village did as they were told and went to the cave there they found a black stone, a white stone, and a gray scale. The boys guessed that the dragon were weaken by what happen. They build an altar for the dragons had their sister and placed the two stones and the scale on the altar." Dumon had to drink some water after telling the story.

After a minute Vector asked "Do you think the girl was reincarnated as a barian or as an astral being?"

"We'll never know" Mizar said with a shrug "I would have like to met her"

The sound of the bell told the student that lunch was over and that they need to get to class.

"Dumon before you go" Yuma hurriedly said "When do you think my dad's team is coming back?"

"In three days"

"Alright" Yuma said as he jump up. After a thought he turn to Vector "Are you going back home?" Yuma the orange head.

"Yeah" Vector said with a nodded "See ya there Yuma" with that Vector walk down the stairs and out of the school.

'_I'm glad that Vector is doing well_' Yuma thought with a smile. '_In fact I'm glad everyone is doing well._'

Someone who had come up and listen to what had been said. They would have been very lost. Even if they asked one of the members of the group the answer would be that it was just something in the group and not anyone else's concern. That's because not many people would have understood what had happen six months ago.

It all start when Yuma released a blue alien- like being name Astral. Astral had been released with 100 duel monster cards now as numbers. Two of the numbers stayed where Astral appeared. one went to Yuma the other to Shark who had been dueling Yuma at the time. After that duel Yuma had to duel a lot of people who had numbers in their possession. He had met a 18 year old boy named Kite. While Kite didn't have a number, he did hunt them for his little brother Hart. Yuma, Astral, Shark, and Kite entered a tournament call The World Duel Carnival.

In the tournament Yuma had met Trey and his brothers, Quattro and Quinton, as well as Anna. He had duel the two committee members. Who were a loud man named Nistro and a serious woman named Dextra. Yuma and Astral made it to the finals where he faced a boy name Vetrix. After winning Yuma along with Shark and Kite dueled Kite's father Dr. Faker, there they learned that the tournament was to gather the numbers and destroy Astral's home world as well as cure Hart. The three boy did defeat Dr. Faker even after the man was possessed by an energy being.

Yuma thought that was the end but the quest for the numbers was far from over. Another world called Barian world want the numbers as well. The barians had numbers card that were over 100. The first Barian that came to earth was Girag who use students in the school and a professional duelist to get the 50 numbers Yuma had along with the number that Shark own. Rio and a boy named Ray Shadows the group during this time. Alito came to help Girag in his mission. Alito however want to duel Yuma more then get his numbers. Mizar had to be sent and like Alito got side tracked, but by Kite and his dragon. Yuma duel Alito and after the duel Alito was attacked by Ray and Girag tried to get revenge by dueling Ray, but duel both Yuma and Ray. During the Ray revealed that he was a barian, but was on Earth to stop other barian from hurting Astral. The energy being that possessed Dr. Faker turn out to be a barian name Vector. Vector duel Yuma and kidnapped Ray causing Yuma and his friends to after the barian. On a field called Sargasso They learn that Vector and Ray were the same person. Although Yuma and Astral almost lost the duel they pull through causing the barians to retreat.

Vector angered by the lost revived the god of Barian World a being name Don Thousand and was told to go to Earth to gather the seven mythyrian numbers. Yuma and group went after them as well. the first number went to Yuma. The number had a legend about the legend about a knight that road a pegasus. The legend was read by Dumon posing as human boy name Nash. The encounter left the barian why he could read the writing on the walls in the ruin. The next number went to Vector and a rogue number name 96 Dark Mist. 96 had escaped a number of times before and got away still. While in Italy the number hunter met with Nistro and Dextra. At the number ruins they ran into Alito who had become quite nasty to the point that he used Nistro to get the number. Astral learn from the two numbers that the Seven Barian Emperors were once human. Kite help the group by dueling the guardian of Mizar's mythyrian number. The guardian told the group that he had once seen the battle between Astral and Don Thousand. Back in Heartland city the fond out that the Barian were indeed the humans from the legends they heard they found that out from a raccoon- dog name Ponta. Ponta had once been Girag partner. At the final number ruins Astral and Dumon both got the same idea that Shark and Rio were the last two Barians name Nash and Marin. Nash Marin had been missing for some time and Dumon had been trying to find either them or a clue to where they were. Yuma's next duel was when 96 attack the Astral World as well the Barian World with a power call Chaos. While Yuma won Astral was stuck, in order to heal Astral had to go to his home world.

Using that time Vector and Don Thousand started to fuse the Earth and the Barian world together. They also enlist the help from a group called the Fearsome Four to get Yuma, Shark and Kite's numbers. Yuma with the help of Trey beat the first member to appear. A man name Semimaru who had stolen the memories of Yuma friend. The next member of the four was a man named Kurage. His opponent was Shark . Trey's brother Quattro help Shark deft Kurage. After his deft Kurage said that Shark shouldn't be standing in front of him. As he had died in a car crash years ago. That left Shark to reason that he and his sister were barians. Kite along with Quinton had made a portal to the Astral world because they know that Astral was need to find a card known as the Numerron Code. The Numerron code was a powerful card that had recorded every in the universe and could decide the fate of reality. Kaninja the next member tried to stop Yuma Going to get Astral by dueling Kite and Quinton which didn't work. While the blue world Yuma learn to vary important facts, one was that the Astral and Barian Worlds were once the same world and that he had the power of chaos. In order to get Astral back Yuma had to duel the will of the Astral world a being name Eliphas. The duel with Eliphas was one of the hardest duels Yuma ever had, but using the power of chaos that was the primitive instinct to do things like hope and protect others as well as the source of malice. Yuma won the duel and Astral was cured. During this time Shark was approach by Dumon and learn that he really was Nash and that he fought Vector in a shadow game that wipe out both their armies. Know that he will betray his friends. Shark still decide to embrace what he really was. Kite had to duel against Mr. Heartland the former mayor of Heartland and Yuma and Astral arrived to finish the duel after kite was hurt badly.

Once the Duel was done all the Barian Emperors appeared. it that moment Yuma and the rest of his friends learned that Shark and Rio were the leader of the Barian. Many people who Yuma had help through his duels tried to stop the emperors from getting his numbers. During two of the duels Nash and Marin revealed their over 100 numbers. Mizar learned from Trey and Quinton that Kite was going to moon and that match between galaxy- eyes dragons would be held there. Yuma decide that he would go to the Barian to stop Vector. On the way there Alito stop Yuma to duel him. While they were dueling Astral suggested that Yuma use Alito's mythyrian against his over 100 number, This revealed not only more of Alito's memories, but also a way to get Alito back to his normal self. The memories showed that Don Thousand was the one who made a barian by putting the over 100 number in him. Dumon and Marin had gone to Barian world to confront Vector in a two on one duel. Vector revealed that he was the reason that the leaders of the barians had ended up as two humans. Dumon sacrificed himself to make sure that Marin would win. That would have work but Vector won and claimed the powers of Dumon and Marin. Girag was the next one to return to normal, but at the cost of Alito's life. Then Vector got their powers by stabbing Girag who had pushed Yuma out of the way.

Yuma and Vector would have dueled right then, but Nash was heading to the barian world after freeing himself from a prison that had been in. At the same time Kite was in his duel with Mizar. There Kite told Mizar that the universe was created by a dragon as well as the Numerron code through a tear that hit the Earth. Although Kite was the winner, he died giving Mizar the key to Numerron code which he created from Mizar's two numbers and his own number. Vector and Nash face off with Yuma, Astral and Tori watching. Using Vector's mythyrian Nash and Yuma was shown that was once a kind person and that Don Thousand was the one who made him go crazy. Vector who at first look like he had changed tried to get Nash's power, but lost the duel. Don Thousand by this time had gained enough power to appear. He tried to absorbed Vector who was caught by Yuma. Seeing that despite everything he did Yuma still wanted to save him. Vector let himself be absorbed.

Don Thousand transform from an armored barian to black skin Astral-like being. Mizar who had come from the moon had a very short duel with Don Thousand and lost. Nash Yuma and Astral then dueled the god of the Barian World. The duel was very hard do to the fact that Don Thousand had control over the Numerron code, but didn't know where it was. With help from Kite's spirit and the Numerron dragon they won. But the fight for the Numerron code wasn't over, for now Yuma had to duel Nash the first person he duel when the hole fight for the numbers began. The duel was the hardest at the time because Nash was using every ounce of his power to protect the Barian world on its people. During the final move Yuma stop his attack not want to lose his ability to make friends with anyone and his friend Shark.

The fusion of Barian world and the Earth end and The final duel of what would be called the number war started. The duelist were Yuma and Astral this was the hardest duel Yuma will very have in his life. For Astral would leave, although Yuma didn't want him to leave. Yuma put everything he have learned into the duel and won. Astral know that Yuma would be lonely, so using the Numerron code he revived the people who gave their lives in the war.

The Barian had enrolled into Yuma's school as well some other Yuma know. Kite, Dr. Faker, Hart, Quinton, and Vetrix research parallel worlds. Many things over the months had happen. One was that Vector now live with Yuma and his family. Another was that Rio and Dumon started dating. Everyone thought that Shark wouldn't like that, but he surprised them by saying it was ok. Dumon and Mizar had been in the third year and had graduated. Dumon work mainly with Yuma's father, Mizar work with Kite and sometimes with Dumon and Kazuma. Vector was more home school and didn't come to the school, but did do the same homework. Now six months later life was back to normal as it could.

Yuma was pull out of the past by Alto and Tori grabbing and dragging him back to class. After school Yuma and Alito dueled in the mall's duel arena with Yuma pulling a win while their friend watch or went shopping.

* * *

The night was cool and lit up from the full moon. A girl about 16 walk the down streets. She had brown hair that was cut short and had layers in the back. He eyes were ice blue. The girl a large gray jacket on and black boots. The people who past her or she past them shivered like they were cold. After a minute the girl stop and look behind her not seeing anything she turn back to the way she face. 'Freeze them' she thought. As the girl thought that a large shadow appear next to her. The shadow look like a disfigured winged animal, then the shadow walk into an alley where a minute later a scream was heard. The girl started to walk again while humming a tune. Little did the girl and Yuma know they would meet very soon.

* * *

**Dragonwolf: **End chapter

**Siri:** You made this with nine pages.

**Mizar:** I was sidetrack? Yeah right.

**Vector:** Hi Miza* waves* yes you were

**Siri and Mizar: ** *yells* Vector do you want to be feed to my dragon.

**Vector:** *in a small voice* no

**Dragonwolf: **Before we go. This story has the couples of Rio x Dumon( Holyiceshipping),Vector x my oc Siri, Nistro x Dextra (Protectorshipping I think) and possible Alito x Tori or Alito x Yuma.

**Siri:** please review with thing you like/ hate and any spelling mistakes and what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonwolf: **Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter

**Alito:** Yeah keep them coming

**Siri:** This chapter I'm going to full appear right

**Dragonwolf:** Yes

**Siri and Alito:** Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal only Siri/me

* * *

Chapter 2: Who is She?

* * *

Four days later the Heartland duel arena was packed to the brim. A tournament was going on, it was called 'Try Your Luck'. The tournament allowed people to duel champions from different countries. One duel had got a lot people in the stands.

"Heroic Challenger - Spartan attack him directly" a 20 year man with flame-shaped dark red hair with a lighter red fringe and purple eyes said. A duel monster that look like a roman warrior ran towards a man with brown hair then slash him. The man's who got cut, life points went to zero.

"The winner is Nistro" with that announcement the group went wild.

"Way to go Nistro" Yuma yelled from the V.I.P platform. Yuma had on a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol which stand for "Duel", he had white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. Some of his accessories a brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. He was with Alito, Tori, a woman with shoulder-length black hair with lighter purple highlights and several fringes coming down past her brown eyes.

"Wouldn't expect nothing less from the champion of Spartan City." Alito said with a grin. He had on a red long sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, and a golden, rectangle necklace

"That was some duel, right Dextra" Tori said to the woman. She had on a white t-shirt with yellow decal and a pink skirt.

"Well Nistro always put his heart into his duel" Dextra said with a small smile and chuckle. Dextra was wearing a violet pinkish skirt and top with a white undershirt and black tights with black heels.

In the duelist room Nistro greeted the group. "So did you like the duel? he asked. Nistro was wearing a grey and black colored coat with orange ruffles as well as two belts and leather pants with white and brown cowboy boots.

"Of course we did" Yuma said if someone look closely at him they would have seen stars around his head.

"Glad to hear that Yuma" Nistro said grabbing Yuma and gave him a noogie.

"Ack" Yuma said trying to get out of Nistro's arm while Alito laugh.

Tori giggled then turned to Dextra "In the Pro Duel Monthly it said that you and Nistro are dating. Is that true?". Pro Duelist Monthly was magazine that covered pro duelist from around the world. Quattro was also featured in it.

"Yes it is" Dextra said with a nodded.

"But Dextra I thought you loved Kite?" Yuma asked finally getting out of the pro duelist's grip.

"Things can happen" Dextra said " I realized that Nistro was always there for me, so it was only a matter of time before I fell for him" Nistro after hearing that he shorted and smirked.

"So cute" Tori said clasping her hands. after saying this Tori decide to ask what had been in all of her friends minds for the last three days "Have you two seen anything out of ordinary?"

Both Nistro and Dextra look at each other then at Yuma, Tori and Alito. "Yes I did" Dextra said

"What was it?" Alito asked.

"It happen a month ago" Dextra said remembering what happen. Dextra was overseeing the restoration of the Coliseum in Spartan city. Nistro was watch the worker and helping with the lifting. After the number war Nistro want to use the coliseum as a duel arena. In order to do that Nistro had duel the major of the city which he did and won. The restoration was almost complete and Dextra was near the victory hand in the middle, when She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to the stone hand Dextra saw a small ball of light. She walk towards it, When she was near enough Dextra thought she saw a small human being in the light ball.

The being was male and had blond hair with some red around his face and his eyes were close. The being's clothes was yellow armor with green gems and a red cape. He had black pants, light green boots and yellow arm bands.

Dextra was about to call Nistro over but stop when the being's eyes open to show light blue color. The ball of light burned brighter and passed right through Dextra then disappeared.

"I told Nistro about it" Dextra said as she finished her story "Is there something happening here?" Dextra asked guessing that something was or Tori wouldn't have asked.

"Yeah" Tori said with a nodded. No one notes that Alito went quiet.

Yuma decide to tell the two about the weird incident "Three days the police found some thugs frozen like ice."

"What" Nistro yelled while Dextra eyes went wide.

"The police have no clue" Alito said after his minute of slices. "And are you sure about the person in the ball of light?"

"Yes Dextra said "Why do you recognize the person"?

"I do" Alito said then look at the floor with a sad and lost look "That person was my friend and emperor, Andreas, the Emperor of Spartan City"

After hearing this Yuma, Tori, and Nistro's mouths were open, while Dextra's eyes went wider.

"So the next question is what is going on" Tori said with Alito and Yuma nodded.

* * *

"Wow did that really happen to them?" Vector asked.

"I don't think Dextra would lie" Tori said to the orange head boy. She Yuma and Alito were outside the duel arena with Vector who had gone to the store for food.

"Something is happening" Alito said. he was looking at the ground waving the drink in his hand back and forth.

"Yeah but what" Yuma said asking the question for everyone. "Well let's go. Kari will take mine and Vector's decks away if we aren't back by 7" with that Yuma stood up and stretched.

Yuma and Tori walk in front of Alito and Vector each of the them had at least one bag of food.

"So Alito have you told you know who about how you feel?" Vector asked with a smirk.

That cased Alito to spit out some of his drink. "How did you find out?" he asked in a low voice.

"I saw how you look at your crush" Vector said still smirking although he was talking quietly some people could still hear him.

"No I haven't yet" Alito said with the same look he had as he told Dextra that the person she may have seen what his prince. "I don't what to ruin the friendship I have"

"Here is my advice it will kill you from the inside if you don't say it" Vector said now smiling and placing his hand on the black hair boy's shoulder.

Alito look at Vector surprised and was about to asked if Vector every had something like this but didn't when they heard a loud bang. Both Boys look to where Yuma had run into someone.

The person was a 16 year old girl. She had brown hair that was cut short and had layers in the back. Her eyes were ice blue and she look annoyed. Her clothes were a white shirt, a black vest with a white snowflake on a pocket, and gray sneakers with black laces.

Once Alito was near enough he felt cold for a second then it passed. He know it had happen but didn't say anything.

"Ow" Yuma said as he had hit the ground hard. He then shivered the feeling of cold had come to him when he had hit the girl but it past as quietly as it came. "Sorry I wasn't look where I was going"

The girl look at Yuma with a curious look "It's ok" she said then stood up.

"Thank goodness" Tori said with a sigh "That look like a hard hit. What is your name by the way?" she asked.

"Siri" Siri said "And who are you and your friends?" indicating the boys.

"I'm Tori Meadows" Tori said.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma said with a big smile.

"The names Alito" Alito said.

"And I'm Vector Shadows" Vector said. He had decide to use the last name he use during the first time he was on earth and once he returned to life.

"Cool names" Siri said really loudly, nearly shouted and similar to a five year old.

That caused The group to jump "Why are own names cool?" Yuma asked once he recovered.

"Sorry about me shouting" Siri said rubbing the back of her head. "Not all of your name just Alito and Vector's"

"How are own name more cooler then Yuma and Tori's" Alito asked slightly annoyed. No one noted that Vector was staring at Siri with his mouth slightly open.

"The reason is because that your names are like two of seven of my favorite stairs" Siri explained reaching for her duel pad. It was gray and look like a wing of an animal that had been in snow. She started to look up what she need "Here do you know this constellation?" She asked showing them seven stair in a patron.

"Yeah that's the big dipper" Tori said.

Siri nodded she had the same look at Alito did when he was really into a duel."Two of the stair are call Alioth and Phecda. Get it now?"she asked.

Tori and Yuma nodded while Alito and Vector did nodded they were a little concerned,

"What are the other five star's names" Vector asked finally coming out of his sharing.

"Duhbe, Mizar, Merak, Megrez and Benetnash" Siri said in one breath.

"That last one is a mouth full" Yuma said surprised that Siri could say all the names at once.

"Yeah" Siri said putting her duel pad away "But I love astronomy and dragons so I tend to get loud"

"I know that feeling" Alito said with a grin.

'_She could get alone with Mizar_' Vector thought.

Tori look at the clock on the duel arena and gasped. "Yuma we need to go"

Yuma look at the clock and yelp "Nice to meet you Siri" he said quickly. Yuma bow to Siri then ran like the wind.

"Yuma" Tori and Alito yelled after the boy then also ran after Yuma.

Vector stayed for a while. Turning Siri who was blinking in confusion he said "Sorry about Yuma. Is there a chance we'll see each other again?"

"Maybe" Siri said with a small smile "Shouldn't you be going to go?"

Vector nodded then started run after Yuma and the others as he ran Vector thought about the fact that when they were near Siri it was colder than normal "Who is she?" Vector asked himself

* * *

Yuma and Vector had made it to their house with ten minutes to spare.

Kari, Yuma's older sister, who had red hair in ponytail and brown eye was impressed with that fact that her brother and Vector weren't late. "So is there anything new?" she asked. Kari was a journalist and often used Yuma to get things for her latest story.

"Nope" Yuma said knowing that Kari meant the ice incident.

"How was the tournament Yuma?" Haru asked look up from her knitting. Haru was Yuma's grandmother and had purple hair.

"It was great" Yuma said excitedly.

Vector Rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Vector for doing the shopping" Mira Tsukumo said as she cook diner. Mira had long light orange hair and red eye like Yuma.

"You're welcome" Vector said with a smile.

"Yuma, Vector Come here or a minute" Kazuma said from the table he was sitting at. Kazuma look like almost like an older Yuma but with brown eyes. He had on a green-like shirt and pants.

The two boys went over to Kazuma and sat down across from him. "What it is Dad" Yuma asked.

"Did you two noticed that time seems to stop for minutes at time?" Yuma's father asked.

"No" Vector said alarmed.

"It did?" Yuma asked loudly.

"Yes earlier today my talk at the museum" Kazuma sated to explain. "It should have been two hours but I talked for an hour and 20"

"Wow" the two boys said at the same time.

"Keep an eye out you two ok" Kazuma said which got him a nodded

"Time to eat" came Mira voice.

* * *

At Shark and Rio's apartment the rest of the former barian emperors were talking about the stars in the big dipper having similar to their own.

"That is interesting Alito" Dumon said "but with one problem. Rio's Barian name doesn't sound as close as Girag's and Vector's " he had on a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a bracelet on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck.

"Isn't that three?" Girag asked while he feed Ponta. He and Ponta were on the floor.

"No that's one" Mizar said trying not to get angry. He had on white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which had wings and he was on a chair.

"Dumon Is right" Rio said from her spot next to the gray hair boy on the couch. Rio had on a white jacket over a light purple shirt, black stockings, white skirt and shoes. The left coattail of her jacket had a conch-like ornament hanging down. "My name as a Barian was Marin not Megrez or anything like that"

"Isn't still it a bit weird?" Alito asked.

"Not really" Everyone turn to Shark. Shark had on a dark purple jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, green-gems shoes. "People name their kids after a lot of famous things and people all the time"

"Ok" Alito said not really convinced.

"Speaking of things that aren't ordinary" Dumon said "Alito didn't you say that the area around this Siri person was colder than normal?"

"Yeah the feeling was there for a second then was gone" Alito said remembering the cold around Siri. "But I know I wasn't imagining it"

"Something is here" Ponta said that case all the humans to look that the raccoon-dog. "I felt it three nights ago and whatever it is hasn't left yet" Ponta know something had come to Heartland but didn't what or where it was.

"Let's go to bed" Shark said. With that he stud up had head to his room.

Every followed his lead and went to their rooms. Dumon kiss Rio goodnight then went into the room he shared with Mizar. Alito watch with expression that was sad and hopeful then followed Girag and Ponta to their room.

* * *

**Andreas:** End of Chapter.

**Dragonwolf: **And it's short then the last one.

**Siri:** That happens and also people wont get emperor Andreas's appearance in the story.

**Dragonwolf: **You're right part of it will be explained in a later chapter and if i get to the sequel it will be explained.

**Andreas:** It's like fights some are longer than others. I also saw a Headcanon of yours. Is that what they're called? *Looks that Siri*

**Siri: **Yup*nodded*

**Andreas:** It Is that my friend Alito like both males and females and is in love with

**Alito:** *runs in* Please prince don't say it

**Andreas:** Alright I won't. Also my name means strong and manly. Dragonwolf look up roman names for me

**Alito, Siri, and Andreas: **Please review and favorite/ follow. Point out any spelling errors as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonwolf: **Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter

**Kite:** We like them to keep coming

**Siri:** This chapter I think my dad will appear right

**Dragonwolf:** Yes

**Siri and Hart:** Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal only Siri/me

* * *

Chapter 3: Why is the Time stopping?

* * *

The next day Yuma and friends went to Kite Tenjo's lab in the port of Heartland. Kite and His Brother Hart met them in the computer room with their robot Orbital 7.

Kite was 19 and had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards.

Hart had blue hair and light green eyes he had on a purple shirt with a light blue undershirt, dark blue short and blue shoes.

Orbital 7 stud about as high as Kite's knee white with orange and his antenna. He had wells that he use to get around,

"I was wondering when you gays were coming" Kite said with a small smile

"Yeah, yeah" Shark said with a wave of his hand.

"Kite have you or your family had any weird time stops?" Yuma asked.

"Of course Master Kite has" Orbital said waving his arms in the air.

Mizar walk up giving Hart some caramel that he bought then hit the robot on the head. "Yuma was asking Kite" having work with Kite sense graduating Mizar was one of the people that Orbital was afraid of and regally hit him.

"What happen in the time stops?" Tori asked.

Hart after finishing the caramel he was eating started to explain what happen "Me, Kite and Orbital were out in the woods yesterday. We were trying to get butterfly. We had left at ten we got back at 11, but we through we were out for three hours"

"The time is getting longer" Rio said with some fear in her voice. Dumon held her hand to give Rio some comfort.

"Have you found were the time elapse are coming from" Dumon asked looking at Kite

"Not yet" Kite said "But I have found something about that frees" with that Kite turn to his computer with Hart, Mizar, and Orbital following him followed by the others.

"What was it" Bronk asked once they stop and Kite started to type. Bronk had on orange t-shirt with a smiley face on which revealed the bottom of his stomach,

"From what I have found out" Kite said pulling up some pages from the newspaper "This girl was seen around the time people heard the screams and people have said they feel cold for a second" he zoomed on a picture of a girl with brown hair, ice blue eyes wear a gray jacket.

"That's Siri" Yuma, Tori, Alito, and Vector said at the same time.

"Siri?" Kite asked looking that the four.

"Yeah" Tori said with a nodded. "We ran into to her yesterday well Yuma did."she then look sideways at Yuma

" It was an accident, Tori" Yuma said/yelled. Everyone else laughed.

"What can you tell me what Siri?" Kite asked.

"She is about 16" Vector said while a little pink color crept on to his cheeks "She like dragons and astronomy and don't know if she duels"

"Not much" Hart muttered.

"It might not be a lot Hart" Kite said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder "But it is a start"

"Alito told us that when you're near Siri that you feel cold" Girag said "And Ponta said that something have been here since the incident" Most people shivered after hearing that only the former barians didn't.

"That's new" Tori said looking at Ponta

"So the mystery deepens" Kite said then turned back to the computer.

"What our next move" Caswell asked everyone.

"We find Siri" Shark said.

* * *

With the help of Hart, Mizar and Orbital. Kite found Siri's house which was located on the other side of Heartland in the more rich area. Siri's house look like an old Japanese home with Greek and Nordic influence. .

"Her parents must be rich" Yuma and Bronk said with their mouths falling open.

"Should we knock?" Cathy asked looking at the door knob. The door knob was a red and blue crescent moon.

Vector did knock using both the door knob and his fist on the door.

Almost immediately the door open to show a man about 30 years old. He had black hair that look like he just woke up and his eyes were the same ice blue color Siri had. His clothes were a blue tank top and brown shorts, he was also barefoot. "Do you kids need something?" the man asked.

"Do you have a daughter name Siri?" Rio asked. Rio had a weird feeling that she know this man but from where eluded her.

"You know Little Star?" Siri's dad said with some surprise. " I mean Siri"

"Eh yes" came the reply from Rio.

"Is she here?" Kite asked.

"No" Siri's dad said "but you can come in and wait for her. By the way mine name is Draken"

With that the group followed Draken into the house.

Shark like Rio thought that Draken was familiar to him looking at the other former barians he saw that they too recognized the man.

"Mr. Draken" Tori began

"Just Draken please" Draken said as he sat down.

"Draken" Tori corrected herself "Is Little Star Siri nickname?"

"Aye"

"Why do you call her that?" Rio asked. While Rio and Tori were asking Draken about his daughter, the other were looking around the living room. It look like any other living room with a couch, chairs and a TV. There were some paintings of constellations now doubt Siri's. The other things that was in the room were some inventions.

"I call her that because Siri is name after a star" Draken said picking up one of the paintings. it showed a dog with stars on it coat the pointed to the most brightest star "This one is called Sirius ,my daughter's name is a shortened version"

"So another with a star name" Dumon said thinking that a lot of people seem to have names based off of stars.

"Well I think I would like to know you names" Draken said putting down the painting.

"Yeah" Dumon agreed "I'm Dumon".

"My name is Rio Kastle" Rio said then bowed "Nice to met you".

"Reginald Kastle" Shark said.

"Kite Tenjo" Kite said.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma while jumping a bit.

"Hi I'm Bronk Stone" Bronk said.

"Hello I'm Caswell Francis" Caswell said then bow as well.

"Cathy Katherine meow" Cathy said posing like a cat.

"I'm Vector Shadows" Vector said.

"My name is Girag" Girag said then petted Ponta "And this is Ponta".

"The name's Alito" Alito said.

"Mizar is my name" Mizar said.

Draken put his hand in front of his face then remove it and said "Nice meet you all" then added "Why do you need my daughter?"

"We want to ask if she has something to do this the freezing of the thugs or maybe even the time stopping" Kite said.

Draken stud up a look that no one could read it look mad and scared at the same time. "Not good" was heard. He then close his eyes after a minute open them. "Follow me all of you will get the answer to both" with that Draken turn and walk to a bookcase and pulled a blue book down.

Everyone watch a the bookcase sank into the floor. Some of the group look at each other then follow the man down into what look like a high ceiling basement with inventions in very shape and color.

'_One of this must be the reason for the time stopping_' Kite thought as he look around.

"You're right Kite" Dragon said out of blue "And here is the very one" he put his hand on a machine that shape like a circle and was colored red.

"What does that one do" Yuma asked.

"This one can send or allow someone to go to another world or universe" Draken explain.

"What" Everyone said the loudest were Kite and Yuma.

"Yup" Draken said leaning against the machine "When I turn it on the area around it freezes"

"How long does the freeze last" Kite asked "And what is the range"

"It depends" Draken said to both.

"Why would you send someone" Caswell asked.

"So I can see how a similar world differ" Draken said "And it's about time for Siri to came back" As he said that Draken turn around and pull out a keyboard and started typing.

Everyone watch as the red orb as it glowed. The top open like a candy orange and Siri appear in the middle. She step down and look around.

"Dad what is going on" Siri asked her dad.

"It appears that our activities will attract _them _if we keep it up" Draken said with serious in his voice.

"Great" Siri growled. As she did the air went cold and Mizar saw a shadow behind her with glowing yellow eyes. Siri look at the other in the room "We need to explain everything dad"

Draken nodded "The first thing is why is has gotten colder"

"Right" Siri said "Here is the short Version. I was born with cytokinesis as well as it's from this guy" As she said that a dragon appear behind her and it got colder.

Mizar recognized the yellow eyes then look over the body of the dragon. It was mostly gray with white-blue wings that look like they had froze. The dragon was hunch over like it sent most of its live in a low ceiling areas. Its arms were small with three fingers and its legs had three toes. The tail look like a half circle with four points. "That Dragon?" He manage to asked.

"Yeah I call him Is Drage that means ice dragon in Norwegian" Siri said as petted the dragon.

"Girag" Ponta whimper "That it is what I felt" As the raccoon-day said this he tried to make himself as small as he could.

Girag look at his friend then at the dragon and gulped.

"What the other part that you need to tell us" Vector asked.

"There are more than just one Ray" Draken said. Everyone's mouth fell open. "And I will tell all of it"

"Ok" Vector said still very scared to hear the name he had used to fool Yuma.

"How many parts?" Kite asked.

"Two" Was the reply.

"What are they?" Yuma asked

"The first is that me and Siri are Barians" Draken said. That case the group to gasp. "And second is that the beings that we don't want to find us are three of Elder Barian and the are Vegaus, Altaira, and Dento."

"Elder Barians?" Tori asked.

"They are the first Barians to appear in the barian world after its creation" Dumon started to explain "They are Don thousand, Draken,Vegaus, Altaira, Dento, Oran, Syica, Gemnli, Proyon, and Capeca"

"Wait Dumon" Rio said startled at what her boy friend said "Did you Draken and Don Thousand ?" Yuma, Shark, and Vector went pale at hearing the former god of the barian world.

"Yes I did" the Gray haired Boy said "I believe that one of the other is right in front of us" he look at Draken for confederation.

"I'm one of the Elder Barian" Draken said. "The first three I said have been after me and my daughter for 100 year."

"Why have they been after you two?" Alito asked.

"Revenge" Siri said. she let Is Drage disappear before speaking again. "The revenge against my dad is for stopping them from taking over the barian world , and against me is because I've beaten them and because I'm not a full barian" her tone turn sad when Siri said the last part

"What's the other half?" Cathy asked in a voice that had encouragement in it.

"I'm half barian, half ..human" Siri said finally.

"Wow" Yuma said.

Draken step forward to talk "I know that seven of the people are former barian" as he said that her look at each of the seven "I'm asking for help from the being had a hand is stopping Don Thousand" as he said the barian's name Draken had a murderous look on his face.

"If that what you want then you're missing one" Shark said.

"I am aware of that Nash" Draken said referring to Shark by his barian name "I will talk with Astral and Eliphas"

"So Astral might help as well?" Yuma asked excited to see His Astral being friend.

"Yes This will affect the Astrian world as well" Draken said then he walk to another circle shaped machine this one Red and blue "This will be hard. That is why I'm offering the Seven Barian Emperors a chose to help as humans or help as barians"

Everyone's eyes went very wide and some managed to say

"What did you say?"

* * *

**Draken:** Ending with a cliffhanger are we?

**Dragonwolf:** Yes I think

**Vector:** Why did Draken call me Ray?

**Siri: **We will find that when Dragonwolf does my dad's past and my dragon's duel monster's name is Gray Adsense Dragon and is based off the Pokémon Kyurem by the way.

**Draken:** My name as well as the other elder barian names mines Don Thousand are base of stairs and constellations names. My is from the constellation Draco which means dragon.

**DragonWolf:** The Other Vegaus -Vega, Altaira- Altair, Dento-Deneb, Oran- Orion, Syica- Spica, Gemnli- Gemini, Proyon- Procyon, and Capeca- Capella

**Siri and Vector:** That is a mouth full

**Dragonwolf:**Yeah it was I took an astronomy class which is why Siri like it too.

**Siri, Vector, and Draken:** Please review and Favorite/ Follow and point out any spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonwolf: **Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter

**Mizar:** Are we going to meet the bad guys yet.

**Dragonwolf:** in a chapter or two.

**Mizar:** hump

**Siri: ** Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal only me

* * *

Chapter: 4 Dueling Siri

* * *

"Are you saying that you can turn us back to barians?" Vector asked.

"Yes" Draken said "But it is your choice"

"Our choice?" Girag asked

"Yup" Siri answered.

"Why will it be our choice?" Dumon asked.

"Because I don't want to force you to do something you will regret" Draken explain.

"Why would you build something like that?" Rio asked

"Why Merag or rather Marin" Draken said calling Rio two different names one was her barian name " To give you and your brother the chance to become barians again. Well that was the original plan"

"Original plan?" Shark asked.

"Yup" Draken said with a nodded. "Me and My daughter have seen you before Shark"

"Where the World Duel Carnival?" Yuma asked

"No" Siri said "The National Duel Circuit"

"What" Shark said surprised.

"Yes we saw you then and I know that by that time Nash and Marin had disappeared" Draken said "How did you know that i was Nash?" Shark asked through gritted teeth.

"Electrokinesis" was Draken simple reply.

"The power of electricity?" Alito asked

"Yes, I can do a lot with it" Draken said "One is that I can sense the differences in the electric field"

"That's how you know" Kite said realizing that Draken had use it read his mind earlier.

"Yes" Draken said. "Now I offer the choice to all of you. What will you chose?"

"Is your father serious Siri?" Tori asked the half barian.

"About what?" Siri asked. The group was outside while Draken the Will of the Astral World.

"About that he could turn Shark and the others back to barian" Tori said.

"Yes he can" Siri said as she look at her deck. Many of the boy were dueling to pass time.

"Siri what can you do with your power?" Rio asked looking at the girl.

"A lot" was the answer.

"Could you be more specific" Tori said sound annoyed.

"Fine" Siri said and held up her hand and a snowball form in her palm. "Hey Vector"

Vector hearing his name turn and was hit with the snowball "Hey what was that for?" he asked with a yell.

"They" Siri said pointing to the girls "Want to know what I could do"

"Oi" Both Tori and Rio said.

"Other than snow" Vector said brushing the snow out of his hair "We know that the area around you gets cold for a minute can you explain that?"

"Is Drage" Siri said.

"Your dragon?" Mizar said coming up having finished his duel with Kite.

"Yeah" Siri said putting her deck back in her pocket. "I can understand his growls and he told me he was from a world beyond what we could see"

"In other word he crash land here in meteor" Dumon said coming over and remembering the legend about the space dragon and the girl who befriend it.

"Yup"

"I still don't get how that has to do with the cold" Kite said.

"Because Is Drage spent a long time in the cold it become a part of his being" Siri said "And I have been with Is Drage since I was born"

"It sounds like you have a dragon's soul" Mizar said.

"Dragon's soul?" Yuma asked the duels having stopped.

"Yeah it means the Siri once was a dragon" Mizar explained.

"There is a bit of a problem Mizar" Vector said "Siri is part barian so how does that work?"

"I was talking about her human half" Mizar said

"You two know I'm right here" Siri said a little annoyed.

"Sorry" Both Mizar and Vector said.

"It doesn't matter if I have a dragon's soul or not" Siri said "I'm close to my dragon that is all that matter to me"

"Siri you duel right?" Rio asked to distract Siri and because she had seen the girl's deck a bit.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have a deck" Siri said "Why do you want to duel?

"I was thinking that" Rio said with a smile.

Siri thought for a minute then nodded "Alright let's duel" with that the two girls stood up and face each other.

Rio held up her left hand and activated her duel pad and duel gasser.

Siri held up her right arm. Her duel pad appear in a flash of light and then her left eye turned gold.

"Siri you're left handed?" Tori asked to which Siri nodded.

_Augmented Reality established _

"Let's duel"

"As my guest Rio, you may go first" Siri said.

"Alright I draw" Rio said pull her first card." I summon Blizzard Falcon in attack mode"

[A blue falcon with wings made out ice appeared (Atk/ Def- 1500, level 4, Water Attribute)]

"Then I play the spell card Blizzard Jet and increase my monster's Atk points by 1500" With that Blizzard Falcon when up to 3000 "Now you get hit with 1500 points of damage" the bird dove toward Siri and her live points when down to 2500.

"So you buy pasted the no attack on first turn with an effect nice" Siri said.

"Why thank you" Rio said then placed three cards in the spell and trap zone "I place three card and end my turn"

"My turn then" Siri said drawing her card "I summon Mini Ocean Dragon in Attack mode"

[ A small blue serpent-like dragon appeared (Atk -300, Def- 500, level 1, Light Attribute )]

"Aw cute" Tori said.

"Next I summon Dark Eyeless Dragon by its own effect in defense mode" Siri said placing the next card in the monster zone. "When there is a Light Attribute monster on field I can special summon it"

[ A black monster that look more like a dinosaur then a dragon appear with it eyes covered by it fur (Atk- 1000, Def- 900, level 4, Dark Attribute)]

"That's not a dragon" Mizar said/yelled.

"A machine type monster can be a dragon" Siri retorted looking at Mizar then turn back to her duel. "I activate Mini Ocean Dragon's effect when there is a Dark Attribute monster on my field. I can summon up to three more monster and their levels most equal this monster and the dark attribute monster which five"

"Wow" Yuma said as his mouth fell open.

"That's some effect" Caswell said.

"Her monsters must have effects that are based on the different attributes" Kite guessed.

"Here comes Ocean Dragon Knight, Three headed Dark Dragon, and Land Shark Dragon." Siri said pulling the three card out of her deck.

[ An orange colored dragon with antenna appear (Atk- 2500, Def- 1000, level 5, Light Attribute)]

[A dark color dragon with two heads on its hands was the next one to appear( Atk -2300, Def- 2000 ,level 5, Dark Attribute)]

[ A dark blue dragon with shark like fetchers was the final one to appear( Atk- 2000, Def- 1900 level 5, Earth Attribute)]

"Five monsters in one turn" Alito exclaimed.

"And three of them are level 5" Girag added

"She's going to Xyz summon" Dumon said.

"I'm activating Dark Eyeless Dragon's second effect" Siri said "When there is an Earth Attribute monster its level going up by one" with that the monster's level went from 4 to 5.

"Correction now she is going to Xyz summon" Dumon corrected himself freeing for Rio.

"I overlay my level 5 Dark Eyeless Dragon and Three Headed Dark Dragon to build the overlay network" Siri said as the two monster turn into purple energy than flew into a portal "When lightning flashes across a black sky And ideas come like thunder claps. Xyz summon Black Dragon of Ideas" the xyz portal exploded and a black stone ball appear the stone ball expanded until it bust and the dragon appeared.

(The dragon was black and mechanical like (Atk-2000, Def- 1000, rank 5, Dark Attribute)]

"Next I'm Overlaying level 5 Ocean Dragon Knight and Land Shark Dragon" Siri said like before her monster became energy one yellow the other orange and enter the portal "When fire burn white the heat reveals the truth Xyz summon White Dragon of Truth" like before a stone ball appear but was white and the dragon bust from the larger stone ball.

(This dragon was white and covered in fur( Atk- 2000, Def- 1000, rank 5, Fire Attribute)]

"Two Xyz monsters" Cathy said.

"Rio" Tori whispered.

"I'll end with three face downs" Siri said placing the cards

"Aren't you going to attack?" Rio asked surprised.

"It would be over too soon" Siri explained "I want to show you my deck's power"

"Black and white stone balls" Dumon said quietly.

"What is it Dumon?" Shark asked hearing his friend.

"I've been thinking for a while" Dumon said "That Siri might be in some way the reincarnation of the girl the legend of the dragon from outer space"

As soon as Dumon said that Shark released that a lot of thing about Siri and her dragon made sense "So those two dragons how do they fit?" he asked.

"If I had to guess the dragons that were made from the split" Dumon said. "And Is Drage might the crops of that dragon."

"Rio" Shark mutter look at the duel.

"Alright my turn" Rio said drawing her next card " I summon Blizzard Thunderbird in Attack mode"

[ A humanoid blue ice covered bird with yellow ice wings appeared (Atk-1600, Def-1400, level 4 Water Attribute)]

"I overlay my level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird and Xyz summon Ice Beast Zerofyne" Rio's monsters turn blue and enter the xyz portal.

[Ice Beast Zerofyne was a human with ice wing( Atk- 2000, Def- 2200 rank 4 Water Attribute)]

"Now I activate her effect" Siri said "By detaching on overlay unit all other face- up cards loss their effect and Zerofyne gain 300 Atk point for each one then one of your dragon loses 300 Atk points and I chose your Mini Dragon" with that an overlay unit disappeared and Siri's three Dragon become encased in ice. Zerofyne 's Atk point went from 2000 to 2300, and Mini Ocean Dragon's went to Zero.

"Smart move" Yuma said.

"Now Rio will give Siri more damage" Tori said happily.

"Go Zerofyne attack Mini Ocean Dragon with icicle storm" Rio said. Zerofyne shot and icicle hail storm on the dragon which was destroyed. Siri life points went to 200. "That ends my turn"

"So your deck is Water Attribute with ice themed winged- beasts" Siri said it wasn't a question.

"Yes" Rio said not understanding why Siri said that.

"You may be able to freeze the top layer of monster" Siri said now not making any sense. "But I can freeze a monster's core" This was said louder.

"What are you talking about?" Rio asked.

"I'll show you. I activate the spell card Absence of Truth And Ideas" Siri said and the card in the middle lifted up to show both Siri Dragon in front of a Yin- Yang symbol. "This card allows me to take an overlay unit from Black and White Dragon and overlay them gain the summon Is Dage's card from"

"What" was heard from everyone.

"When black and white merge gray is formed" Siri said as two overly unit detached themselves and flew up into a xyz portal "Force to split into two different beings. Now a corpse covered in ice. Xyz Summon Gray Absence Dragon" when the portal exploded something shot out it and then Is Drage or at the moment Gray Absence Dragon appeared

[Same appearance as out duels( Atk- 2300, Def- 2000 Rank 5, Water attribute)]

"Now his effect" Siri said "When summon All my opponent's card can't be activated and all face- up card's effect are negated. Go Is Drage glaciated" At the command the dragon roared and every card on Rio's side was frozen. Zerofyne was even frozen in mid air along with her overlay unit and her Atk points when back to 2000. Because Zerofyne's effect was negated, Siri's other two dragons shook themselves clean of the frost.

"Not good" both Yuma and Bronk said.

"First Gray Absence Dragon will Attack Zerofyne with Ice wind" Siei said. Is Dage formed a ball of ice in front of his mouth then shot it that Zerofyne. The winged-beast blew up and Rio lost 1000 life points. "Next is Black Dragon of Ideas Attack Rio with blue lightning" The Black Dragon charge the lightning then launch it a Rio who flew back two feet.

"This duel is done" Mizar And Kite said.

"White Dragon of Truth finish this with blue flame" Siri said and the white dragon did just that shooting blue flames at Rio. Rio fell to the ground and her life points drop to zero.

_Winner Siri_

* * *

**Rio:** That was intense

**Siri:** Sorry Rio

**Rio:** It's ok But I think the readers will be confused about your deck

**Siri:** *nodded* They will

**Dragonwolf:** Ok the monsters are based off dragon type Pokémon like Dragonite which was shown and other than Black Dragon of Ideas, White Dragon of Truth and Gray Absence Dragon the monster's effect will change depending on the Attribute of another monster on the field examples are in the duel

**Rio:** Those are complicated effects

**Siri:** Just wait there are bound to be more complicated ones

**Rio and Siri:** Please review/favorite/ follow and point out any mistakes spelling or otherwise


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonwolf: **Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter

**Shark: **What did you do to my sister

**Dragonwolf:** It was just for the first part chapter

**Siri:** Shark you won't lose Rio in this story like in the anime.

**Shark:** I better not

**Siri: ** Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 5:Astral is back

* * *

While Rio and Siri were dueling, Draken was talking the Will of the Astral World Eliphas.

Eliphas was large and muscular with teal and beige heterochromic eyes and long flowing blond hair. He had on an old plated sleeveless armor with large sapphires at the pauldrons and faulds and a large white cape at the back. He also had one blue gem on his forehead and two above his temples, as well as marks on his face. "So do to Vegaus's resents action the Astral world will be affected" the Astral being said.

"Yes If he killed a child to take the Barian world once . He will do anything to the Astral World people." Draken said the tone of his voice held both anger and sadness.

Eliphas eyes narrowed at that "Alright I will send astral to Yuma" He said "The power of zexal will save all the worlds"

"Thank you" Draken said with a bow. "I will tell Yuma"

* * *

Draken walk up and out of his lab to fine the kids in the living room and Rio in a blanket. "Why is Rio in a blanket"

"I duel Rio" Siri said "And used Is Drage"

'_So that's is why_' Draken thought out loud he said "Yuma, Astral will be coming to help us"

"Alright" Yuma yelled jumping up. "When will he appear?" he asked as he took hold of the key.

"Any minute" Draken said walking over to Rio. "So you dueled Siri, What do you think of her cards?"

"Their effect are S-something" Rio said shivering a little.

"Yes they are" Draken said putting his hand on Rio's head. "You will feel very hot right now" as he said this Rio did like her had a fever.

The others watch as Rio was cured of the cold and remember what they had learned about Siri and her dragon.

_Rio landed on the ground with a thud._

"_Rio" Shark yelled running over to his sister. once close he saw that ice had formed on her and her was shivering. "Siri" he said with anger in his voice._

_Siri. who had released her duel pad, ran over. "Dam" She said quietly. "We need to get Rio in the house and in a blanket once that is down I will explain why there is ice" _

_The group did that and after Rio's shivering was under control Siri start to explain. _

"_Is Drage was the one who put the ice on Rio" She said. _

"_Why did would he do that?" Mizar asked trying to figure out if he could help Siri with Is Drage. _

"_It comes from that most of my duels were life and death duels" Siri explain "And to make sure my opponent wasn't able to follow me" _

"_So he didn't know that you were dueling for fun?" Yuma asked_

"_Yes" Siri "I also don't have complete control of my dragon"_

"_I could help you" Mizar offered._

"_Mizar was a dragon tamer" Kite said "So he can give you tips"_

"_Thanks I'll think about" Siri said with a smile. "Once My dad is done talking he will help Rio" _

"_He better" Shark said._

_No one noted vector's slightly jealous face when Siri smiled at the two dragon duelists._

Draken lifted his hand from Rio and took the blanket away. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes" Rio said.

"Good" Draken said "Siri have to found a way to control your dragon better?"

"I might get some tips from Mizar" Siri answered.

"That is a start" Draken said.

* * *

"Yuma stop staring at the key" Tori said "Astral will show up"

Yuma had stared at the key for the past four minutes "But Tori was if he's lost?" Yuma asked with tears in his eyes. They were outside just in case Astral also came with the air ship.

"Yuma I'm not lost" A voice said.

Yuma and Tori looked up to see an Astral being with a clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He had blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which had piercing with dangling earrings. Astral also had heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold and the right clear white.

"Astral" Yuma yelled happily and hug his other half.

"Hi Astral" Tori said happy as well.

"Hello Tori" Astral said. "Where are the other?"

"Inside" was Tori answer then lead the way into the house. Where Alito was trying to get Draken to duel him

"You have to have a deck" Alito said as he followed the older man around.

"I do" Draken said which case Alito to smile really big but stop when heard Draken's next words "but I don't duel"

"What" Alito shouted.

"Alito don't shout" Rio said.

"Why would someone you had a deck not duel?" Astral asked out loud which case vary one who could hear him to turn to see Astral floating.

"Because I will the trump card in this fight" Draken answered.

"But that does mean you do duel" Yuma said confused.

Draken look at Yuma with an annoyed look. "Look I do have a deck, But I rarely if ever duel." then he left.

"Does your dad have something agencies dueling?" Astral asked floating over to Siri and feeling her cold.

"No" Siri said "But from what I got from my dad it has something to do with five of the Elder Barians"

"I take it that you and your father are barians?" Astral asked.

"Yes but we want to help both the Astral and Barian worlds" Siri said look up at Astral.

Astral nodded he thought that Siri was an interesting being. "What else is new?" he asked looking up at the group.

"Draken is offering to turn us back to barians" Girag said while pointing to other six former barians.

Astral blink "Is he capable?" he asked after a minute.

"Draken said he is" Dumon said.

"I believe that someone is only capable if they show they are" Astral said "But when they feel the flow anything is possible"

"So Draken might have to show us he can turn us back." Vector guessed. "Could he show Siri" he said looking at the girl.

"Yes" Siri with a nodded "But not right now, my dad needs some time to cool down"

"That will be the best idea" Caswell said.

"Is the anything else?" Astral asked hoping that there were.

"We found a legend about a dragon and a girl" Mizar said. The only one who notes Siri moving to one of the painting piles was Vector.

"What are you doing?" Vector asked coming up behind Siri who look up.

"I'm getting some of my drawings" Siri replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think your friends might know the reason why Is Drage is overprotective of me" Siri said as she pick up three painting. "And explain my dreams" She said quietly.

"What is the legend?" Astral asked with curiousness in his voice. With that Dumon begin the rather long and lengthy legend. "So you don't know if she is now a barian or astral being" he said after hearing the legend.

"Yes" Dumon said after drink the water Rio got him. "But Me and Reginald think that Siri is in some way the girl's reincarnation"

"That would make a lot of sense" Siri said that case Dumon to jump in the air and Vector to laugh like a maniac.

"How long were you there?" Alito asked ever he look startled.

"Since Dumon started the legend" Siri said. Everyone was surprised they didn't see her move.

"How could you move without us seeing" Bronk asked.

"When you life a live mine you learn how to move without being seen" Siri said.

"It's ok" Dumon said '_If I was a barian I could have sensed her'_ He thought..

"What are those?" Cathy asked pointing to the painting.

"Some of my paintings." Siri said "And they show some of my dreams"

All three of the paintings showed a cave in a mountain and it was very detailed. Even the light look like it was a photograph not a painting. One show two luminous yellow eyes. The last one show an outline of a creature . The creature's eyes were yellow and sort of look familiar to everyone except Astral.

"Are you sure that these are from your dreams?" Astral asked "They look real"

"Yes they are" Siri said "My drawing look very real because I take the time to make them that way"

"They're really good" Tori said

"Thanks" Siri said

"Although there are much more trees there. This is the same cave where the legend is found" Mizar said after looking at the panting.

"I dream about the cave" Siri said "And the legend is found there to. It is not just a coincident it is"

"No" Shark said "And I know from experiences" Dumon and Astral also know that it was no coincident that Siri was dreaming of the cave.

"I see" Siri said.

"Dumon is Siri the girl from the legend?"Rio asked.

"Yes" come the response. "And Is Drage is the space dragon as well"

"Why do I have the feeling of déjà-vu?" Yuma asked.

"Because Yuma" Astral said "This is like the situation with Shark and Rio being barians"

"Yeah" Yuma said scratching the back of his head.

"Nistro and Dextra also had a weird situation" Alito said "They saw my old friend"

"The prince?" Astral guessed.

"Yes I don't know if is related to what is going on" Alito continued "But I won't ignore it"

"You want to see your friend" Siri casing Alito to look at her.

"Yeah" The dark skin boy said.

"Listen and think about what I'm about to tell you" Siri said. "Something that is lost will return, but not in the same way"

Everyone was silent after that. Most of them were thinking about what Siri said the other half was trying to understand what she said.

"Can you explain what you mean?" Tori asked.

"Sure" Siri said "I'll use Alito and his prince as the examples. Alito died and was reincarnated as a barian. Emperor Andreas would have died some time after and been reincarnated into another person."

"In other word Andreas would be living in this time as someone else" Astral said.

"Yes if that person look at Alito they would think they know him" Siri explain further.

"Well that is kind of cool" Alito said. "But they saw him, so how does that work?"

Siri shrugged "Still the same thing applies, you will meet Andreas's reincarnation someday" she said.

Alito could only grin at that.

Vector look somewhat annoyed. He knew that he had fallen for Siri, but know that she couldn't have fallen for him.

* * *

Across town a man in a lime green suit walk in a penthouse on the top floor of a building. He had amber colored eye that were looking around and black hair he skin was plale .He looked to be about 40."Lord Vegaus" the man called.

"What is it Dento?" Vegaus asked coming out of one the room. Vegaus was a young man about 25 with ginger hair and green eyes. His skin was far in color. He was in a blue bathrobe and had an annoyed look on his face.

Dento bowed "I have found Draken's location" he said with much venom in his voice as he said Draken's name.

"I see" Vegaus said with an evil smile on his face. "Is there more?" he asked

"Yes my lord" Dento said still not looking up.

"And that would be what exactly?" a new voice said this one female. Both male look to a dark pink hair woman about 20 with blue eyes and her skin was tan. She was in a light pink night shirt.

"That Draken has found the humans that were once the seven barian emperors, lady Altaira" Dento said.

"Really" Altaira said while licking her lips. "That is interesting"

"Has he turn them back to barian or are they human" Vegaus asked.

"That, my lord, I don't know at the mounted" Dento said.

"It is ok Dento" Vegaus said walking to look out the window of the penthouse "We will crush them before that happens" with that Vegaus let out an evil laugh.

* * *

**Dragonwolf:** End chapter

**Siri:** Vegaus sound a little like Vector

**Astral:** He does doesn't he

**Vector:** Hey

**Siri:** Well the bad guy are here what do you reader think of them and that is the human form by the way.

**Vector:** I want to feed Vegaus to Miza's dragon

**Siri:** I would feed both of you to Tachyon

**Astral:** I would not like to see it

**Siri, Vector and Astral:** Please review/ favorite/ fallow and point out any spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonwolf: Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter

Siri: Dragonwolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 6 : Nash or Shark who am I?

* * *

"Shark what are you going to?" Yuma asked. The group had left Draken's house two hours before. Now they were at Heartland tower discussing what happen.

"About what?" Shark asked back.

"About becoming Nash again." Vector said then he look at Yuma "Is that right Yuma?"

Yuma nodded "Yeah"

Shark didn't answer he was looking at his number cards that Astral cave him 30 minutes ago and remembering what the Astral being said.

_Astral glowed and card that were made of light shoot out of him. Some of the card went to some of the people in the group like Yuma. _

"_So we will be using the numbers again" Kite said looking at his number._

"_Yes" Astral said with a nodded "I even gave the seven mythirian numbers back to their owners" _

"_Why?" Alito asked looking at Lion Heart._

"_They said that they wanted be used again" Astral explained "By the people they chose"_

"_Did they say really that?" Rio asked looking at Crystal Zero which was in her hand._

"_Yes" Astral said then look at Shark "Shark, Abyss said that you will make a choice that will lead others to a new era as well." _

"Reginald" Dumon said getting Shark out of the past. "I think this is like when I approach you about your identity as Nash"

"Yeah" Shark said.

* * *

"Dad do you think that the Emperors will chose to become Barians again?" Siri asked her father as he worked on the changing machine.

"If Vegaus attach them maybe" Draken said "And they see that the duel with Don Thousand was a walking the park" he added.

"Yeah it is always hard to defeat them" Siri said as she drew in her note book. She was drawing the emperor as they were now. Siri was on Vector at the moment.

"What do you think of them?" Draken asked as he push himself up from the floor.

"I can see why the barian world was at peace while they ruled" Siri said.

"Yeah Vector took care of the criminals and other barians that tried to over through them" Draken said.

"There is something that is getting at me though " Siri said putting down her note book.

"What is it?" Draken asked concerned for his daughter

"It's about Vector" Siri said "Though he is human I can sense the power of a Barian from him"

Draken didn't say anything he was think about what Siri said '_Don what did you do to Ray?_'

* * *

Shark was outside of the tower think about whether or not to become Nash again. He know that the barian world was now a part of the Astral world, so why did he need to become Nash? "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"Whatever you want" Vector said coming up to Shark.

"What do you want Vector?" Shark asked looking at the orange hair boy.

"I want to help you" Vector sitting down next to the older boy and looking at Shark. "If you want to become Nash again then that is your choice"

"If I did will you and the others follow?"Shark asked reveling one of the reasons why he was hesitated about becoming a barian again.

"Rio will I know that" Vector said looking up at the clouds. "Dumon might do it. Mizar, Alito and Girag might not but then again they might"

"And you?"

"I'm like you" Vector confessed " I don't know if I should become what I once was"

"You mean the evil Don Thousand made you" Shark said.

"Yeah" Vector said

* * *

Dento walk through the streets of Heartland looking around him '_Draken you have made it impossible to find not only you but the former emperors a well_' he thought noting that he couldn't find Draken's chaos signature anymore that and the emperors own more human chaos signatures. "You must have gotten some warning from the brats" Dento said, then he heard a motorbike and look to his right.

* * *

Shark was riding his motorbike through the streets, he was doing this to clear his head. Shark stop at a red light something out of the corner of his eye cased Shark to look to his left. There he saw a man in his forties in a green suit. ' _Something is not right here_' Shark thought once the light turn green he step on the gas to get far away from the man as possible. Unfortunately the man catch him and pulled Shark not only off his bike but into the overlay network. They landed in a clearing outside Heartland, Shark look at the man "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm called Dento" Dento answered. "You brat should be more respectful to an elder." he add.

"Dento?" Shark asked himself then realized where he head the name before "You're one of the Elder Barians"

"Yes" Dento said "And I know you Reginald "Shark" Kastle are Nash the leader of the Seven Barian Emperors"

"So what do you want" Shark asked wanting to get away from the barian.

"A Duel" Came the answer.

Shark stared at Dento then yelled at him "If you wanted that then why did you kidnap me?"

"This duel will be one that you have never seen before" Dento said ignoring Shark.

"I won't be able to leave unless I duel you" Shark guess to which he got a nodded. "Fine." With that Shark pull out his duel pad and activated it along with his duel gasser.

Dento also activated his duel pad. His was green in color and look like half a Greek shield, his left eye glowed for a second.

Augmented Reality established

"Duel"

* * *

**Dragonwolf:** sorry about how long this took.

**Siri:** Dragonwolf had their wisdom teeth pull

**Vector:** So that's why

**Siri:** yes and Shark got kidnapped and has to duel

**Vector:** poor Nash

**Dragonwolf:** This is also shorter than most chapters because I need to get back into writing

**Siri and Vector:** Please review/ favorite/ fallow and point out any spelling mistakes


End file.
